Of Night Lights and Pillow Fights
by Cheshire Kit
Summary: A collection of romantic ficlets and oneshots to soothe the savage soul. Mostly Namiku, Clorith, Squffie, and Kaiora. Very easy to digest. Much love, please review!


..:Disclaimer:..

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-AN-

I got this idea while reading my favorite children's book to my baby cousin, "Night Lights and Pillow Fights." For the insomiacs out there; this is for you!

..:Of Night-Lights and Pillow-fights:..

../Story One\:..  
..:\Be Mine:..

..:Clorith: Valentine's Day/White Day Special: Aerith was the perfect matchmaker. She could see two people across from each other in a crowded room and pick them out, and in less than a year they'd be married. So of course, for Valentine's Day, she decides to help her very single, very attractive, and very lonely young friend Riku get together with the quiet prodige from art class.../

Chapter's pairings include:

+Namiku+

If ever there was a time when Aerith Gainsborough was more puzzled, she couldn't imagine the circumstances.

She could set up absolutely anyone in the world, as that was her job. Since high-school she could pick two people, completely opposite, and with a flick of her wrist they'd be behind the bleachers at midnight. She was a genius with setting up romantic settings and dates and places, and putting two people in situations where love was bound. It was her passion. LOVE was her passion. And her favorite thing to do was to spread it, and watch as smiles that cannot be duplicated cross on lovesick faces.

Needless to say, Valentine's Day (mainly the week before leading up to White Day) was her favorite holiday.

Everyone came to her, desperatly hoping for her to help them find their love between the busy college seasons. It sounds corny, but she was brilliant at her art, and if she had her way, everyone would have a Valentine by the 14th.

Except Riku.

The boy had been hopelessly in love with Sora's (present) girlfriend, Kairi. He had done everything in his power to impress her, to try and win her over; but in the end, they just weren't as good a match as Sora and Kairi. Aerith felt horribly for him and his unrequited love, and vowed to find him the perfect match by the time White Day came along. Luck wasn't on her side, though, and she was having a hard time finding Riku's partner.

And frankly, she became obsessed

...-...-...

Riku was not a happy camper.

Everyone on campus seemed to be cuddling together with their special companions, and if they weren't together they were plotting on how to get each other. Cute little Aerith had recently devised a special herbal tea mixture that somehow stirred hormones within a person which she said (from personal experience, no doubt) that it enhanced certain activities that most college students take part in regularly.

But not Riku.

Aerith sold the tea for five bucks a pop. He had at least eleven boxes of it, all of which were free. But it was worthless to him, as he had nobody to share it with.

His first love had been a redhead with blue eyes called Kairi. She was so kind and gentle and sweet, but with an edge to her personality, and it wasn't hard for him to fall for her. But he wasn't the only one; his best friend Sora had noticed her as well, and the two had become siamese-sweethearts. At first Riku refused to believe that he had lost to Sora (the pair were very competitive, and under normal circumstances Riku always won), and had done everything and anything in his power to try and impress her. But chivalry worked nothing on her, as she was too blinded by Sora to see Sora's best friend, pining and rotting away.

This was sophmore year of high school.

He still felt the sting every time he looked at Kairi, but it had dullened GREATLY with the healing salts of time. Now, all he wanted was to be able to look at her without feeling slightly awkward, knowing how his heart was once broken over her.

He checked his watch. Art class time. His heart caught in his throat, and he felt a smile building up on his face. This was the only time where he could be in a room with Kairi and another woman, and be more interested with said other woman. Of course, this person just HAPPENED to be Kairi's twin sister.

Namine.

She was unlike Kairi in every way except their blue eyes (Nammie's were lighter colored, a bit), facial structure and hair length (though Nammie's was a bit longer). Kairi was a socialite; parties, sleepovers, and anything social called to her like waves to the sea, while Friday nights with the sinfully shy Namine were at home in front of a blank canvas due to her unearthly shyness and unbelievable timid nature. Kairi was quite loud and spoke her mind whenever she could, while you'd be _lucky _to hear her say anything more than "please," "thank you," or "bless you" if you sneezed.

She was just a sad, sad mess, and he wanted to see what she saw in people that made her so scared to open up.

He walked through the room like a breeze passing past one's face, and in a single fluid motion he set his books to the side and took a seat beside the blonde. She was dressed in a plain white shirt and a white skirt, and her blonde hair covered her face from him a bit. Overall, all the white added to her pale complexion and made her stand out like an angel in the dark room.

Not that anyone else noticed.

"Hey Nammie."

She smiled at her special nickname, giving the silver-haired boy a smile as she smoothed out the front of her white shirt.

"H-Hi Riku. Nice day, hn?"

She had the voice of an angel, yet she only used her bright voice with him, Kairi, Cloud, and Aerith.

"Yea..."

Thunder crashed in the distance, and Namine jumped slightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Scared of the thunder?"

"No, not at all. It's just...loud noises...uh..."

"Make you jump?"

She nodded, and he shrugged.

"Cute."

She blushed, and he grinned. She blushed often, and she just looked too damn _cute_ when she did. Kairi never blushed like that.

Class started as usual; Mme. Garnet gave a short speech, and then they were to get to work. Today, abstract paintings depicting love (in celebration of Valentine's Day).

Kairi stood beside Aerith, and Namine stood on the other side of Aerith, and I stood beside Namine, each of us to our own canvases. I never was very good at painting abstract paintings; I was better with people and buildings and fruits and such. Luckily Namine was beside me, and all I had to do was peek at her painting to get a better idea of what I was doing.

Nammie was the most incredible artist I had ever seen. She brought Aerith to tears once, with a picture of an angel drowning in a river. Her art could bring out the best and worst in someone; with a single stroke of red she could bring lust beyond comprehension, or pain and heartbreak unimaginable to the human soul. But she could do it, and she did it well.

She leaned over to Aerith, who giggled and nodded. Namine took a deep breath, dipped her brush into the paint, and began making magic. When I tried to look, Aerith shook her head violently, and pulled my canvas so I couldn't see hers.

"You can't look for inspiration with her today, Riku. This is important to her. You can peek at mine, if you want."

I grinned and nodded, and Namine blushed and continued painting. Aerith pulled the stand beside mine, and we spoke the entire time about how to improve on my skills with art. I was in the class, after all, more for the credits than the art itself.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Mme. Garnet began calling people to the center to the room to describe their art. Most of the paintings, I noticed, were red and orange, some with black, others with pink. Some made perfect sense; others no sense at all. I was called up, and luckily I was good at improvisation. But I did stare at Namine the entire time. I think she noticed, because she blushed, and I was struck with more inspiration.

"This painting...represents the blush of anyone who loves someone else...yea..."

Mme. Garnet seemed impressed enough, gave me an A and let me sit back down. Finally, there was only one person left. Namine.

She blushed even harder, and brought up her painting, and showed it to us all. I was shocked.

The canvas was a mixture of various blues, silvers, white, greys, and black. Still, somehow, her painting burned with a passion none of the others had. Mme. Garnet looked shocked. Finally, Namine spoke, timidly and quietly.

"Th-This painting represents _my_ love...because the person...that I love...well, he's not very warm, and he's not always very happy...but he is who he is...and I love him for it...he makes me look at anything this color differently...the black is for his painful past, that's full of suffering, and the white..."

She looked to Aerith, who was beaming, and nodded at her in a sign of support.

"...The white...represents the love I want to show him...this painting is...is for...R...Riku..."

Her last words were hardly a whisper, if even that. Riku felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, he was so shocked. He couldn't breathe, or move. All he could do was stare in awe at the girl before him who apparently returned the new affections he had recently begun to develop for her. The class began to murmur and whisper and stare. And without another word, she ran from the room.

...-...-...

Namine ran, embarassed and feeling stupid and humiliated, faster than she had ever run before in her life.

'What a stupid idea! What a dumb, dumb, dumb idea! Why did I do that? Oh Aerith, I'm going to get you for this one...'

The brunette had convinced Namine to confess her love around a day ago, and ever since then the woman had been plotting. Namine had been planning to paint that painting, as it was what she felt love was, but she never had planned to speak as she just had. She hadn't planned on confessing such things to him!

Fear welled up inside her. Perhaps he would reject her, and she may have just ruined their friendship...

"Nammie?"

She had not realized four things until that moment: (A) she was being followed, (B) she had tripped over her own feet about a minute ago, but the pain was just starting to catch up with her thoughts, (C) she was crying, and (D) she had gotten light blue paint on her white shirt.

The object of her affections leaned down, holding out a warm hand. She gratefully took it, and he helped her up. AN awkward moment passed between them, as he looked down at her and she looked up at him. Finally, he took a white ribbon from his pocket, and tied it around her thin wrist. She was as red as a ripe tomato, and her eyes were filled with tears that had stopped flowing only seconds ago. He smiled at her confused look, and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek, and looking deep into her eyes, he whispered to her before gently brushing his lips to hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nammie. Be mine?"

...-...-...

If there was a time when Aerith Gainsborough was more pleased with herself, she couldn't imagine the circumstances.

"You out-did yourself, again," her blonde companion muttered, fingering the small mug he felt in his hands, trying not to seem as eager as he was feeling. She giggled and nodded, pouring herself some hot water and gently placing the tea bag inside.

"I know. They're cute, you know? She came up to me yesterday-so embarassed and shy, I thought she might cry, the poor dear-and asked me if Riku had a Valentine, and when I said no, I knew from her face what she was thinking. Oh, simply brilliant! I bet they've already used all of my tea!"

"I doubt it."

"You're a doubtful person sometimes."

With a grin, she made his tea as well. He grinned.

"How much munny have you made selling this stuff, anyway?"

"Two munny for every pore on your body and mine combined."

He smiled softly, and she sat down beside him on the bed, sipping her tea. The night was dark already, as both could tell as they looked out of the frat house window, and Cloud gently rubbed her back with his free hand. The moment the tea touched his tongue, he felt a fire inside him light up (no, he did not burn his tongue, either.) He grinned at the warmth, and saw the lust begin to curl in her eyes as well. The room suddenly became suffocatingly hot, and it seemed that the only way to cool off was to strip.

Between kisses and touches and moaning, though, Aerith giggled as Cloud whispered into her ear.

"You're going to be in buisniness a long time, Aer. A very, very VERY long time."

...-...-...

Happy Valentine's Day!

...-...-...

Yea, that sucked. Please review, though?


End file.
